The present invention relates to portable computing devices and in particular to a portable computing device which is configured to automatically download information from an electronic subscription service.
Electronic pets such as Tamagotchi devices have been on the market for several years. These virtual pets live a virtual life in a small form factor computer. They tend to force a level of interaction with their owners by demanding to be fed, exercised or entertained. Their owners satisfy the demands of their xe2x80x9cpetsxe2x80x9d by pressing buttons on the small computer. Even today, children and many adults can be found carrying around their favorite electronic animal, be it a dog, a bird or a xe2x80x9cpocket monster.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,855 to Ng entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD OF COMMUNICATING BETWEEN ELECTRONIC GAMES describes an electronic game apparatus that is preprogrammed to simulate a pet, a fighter or a farm with a set of farm animals. The game devices described in this patent may be linked to each other for interactive play or may be linked to an internet web site via a serial port connected to a personal computer.
When they are linked to a the personal computer, the preprogrammed game may be updated or modified by downloading data from the web site using the personal computer. For example a pet who has xe2x80x9cdiedxe2x80x9d due to lack of care from the owner may be revived. In addition, a pet or fighter may receive xe2x80x9ctrainingxe2x80x9d to allow it to compete better with other pets or fighters in play between two game units.
Although the web-site linkage allows a user to update or slightly modify the preprogrammed game, the basic premise of the game can not be changed. Consequently, after a period of time, the user may become bored with the game and cease to use the device.
Other types of portable electronic devices exist such as personal digital assistants (PDAs). These devices are typically much more robust in their processing capabilities than the hand-held games described above. A typical PDA includes a small computer having a processor (e.g. a Motorola 68328 microprocessor), a memory (e.g. 10 megabyte random access memory (RAM)), a touch-sensitive liquid crystal display, input buttons and a speaker. The computer is controlled by an operating system, for example the Palm(trademark) OS 3.0 for the Palm Computing(trademark) PDA.
The operating systems for some PDAs include data communications facilities that are compatible with a global information network (e.g. the Internet). The PDAs made by Palm Computing, for example, include program code that receives and transmits messages in TCP/IP format. Personal digital assistants having this capability may connect to an internet service provider directly through a modem, without needing to be connected through a host computer. Currently, PDAs may be connected to the global information network via special internet service providers that provide access to web sites having much of the same information that is available at a conventional web site but in a format more appropriate for the small screen of a PDA. This information includes, for example, stock quotes, news reports and weather forecasts.
This type of hand-held connectivity is not limited to PDAs. The current generation of digital cellular telephones also connects to special web pages on the global information network. These web pages are specially formatted for the cellular telephone and allow a user to request specific information. Responsive to the request, the information is sent to the telephone where it may be viewed by scrolling the display using, for example, up and down menu control buttons on the cellular telephone.
Both cellular telephones and PDAs also have games. In PDAs, at least, the games may be downloaded from the global information network. As with the system described in the above-referenced patent, however, these games may be downloaded only by connecting the PDA to another computer. In addition, each game operates according to a fixed program eventually causing the user to become bored and seek another game.
The present invention is embodied in a portable hand-held computer configured to be coupled to a remote computer to receive a subscription service.
The exemplary portable computer includes a facility to connect to one or more subscription services. The portable computer identifies itself to the site and automatically receives updates for any services with which it is registered.
According to one aspect of the invention, the portable computer includes a log file that records information entered into the portable computer since the last connection. The subscription service reads the log file and uses the information to update subscriptions.
According to another aspect of the invention, the portable computer is configured to fit within a shell, the shell representing a character or object associated with one or more of the subscriptions.
According to yet another aspect of the invention the portable computer includes at least one interface port that mates with a corresponding interface port in the shell, the interface port allowing the portable computer to receive sensor input from, or provide control signals to the shell.
According to another aspect of the invention, the portable computer is coupled to a cellular telephone and the subscription service is automatically accessed so when the cellular telephone is registered with the network.
According to another aspect of the invention, the subscription service is one of a comic strip, a virtual pet, a puzzle, a continuing narrative, and an interactive narrative.